Why Did I Bother?
by Yami No Tenshi1
Summary: Summary: 'What better way to figure out someone's feelings than asking while drunk? It * could * work.' Shonen-ai implications, Chibodee/George, Chibodee POV. [Note up.]
1. Default Chapter

Title: Why Did I Bother?  
  
Author: Yami No Tenshi  
  
Summary: 'What better way to figure out someone's feelings than asking while drunk? It * could * work.' Shonen-ai implications, Chibodee/George, Chibodee POV. Challenge fic, issued by Rei Nakatomi.  
  
****  
  
I'll admit, it wasn't the brightest of all ideas. Seriously though, I * really * wanted to know! Sure, you could call us friends, but I was just curious to know if that went..um, a little /deeper/. You get what I'm saying? Of course you do. Or not. You could always just sit there and nod, like the motionless lumps that you all are!  
  
Just kidding. Anyway, I got around to thinking about all of this right after the Gundam fight ended. Yeah, yeah, we clobbered the Devil Gundam, the bad guys are destroyed, we win, and everyone is happy! Right?  
  
Err..yes and no. I guess I was happy because I could relax for once. Unhappy because I didn't win the Gundam fight like I had wanted to. As for my frenchie friend, he was happy as can be from what I could see. Not that this is relevant in anyway. I just wanted you to know.  
  
Anyway, what brought my wonderful idea on was the whole time he and I were dodging around Chapman and the other freak. Y'know, I'm sure you remember it. Anyway, just those moments kinda kept repeating themselves in my head..  
  
He /does/ have a pretty face! If you don't agree, you can bite me.  
  
So, yeah, about four months after, I decided to have him over. It was just one of those spur of the moment things.. And boy, do I ever wonder what made me think such a retarded idea work!! (Besides, he had told me something about needing a place to stay. Wanted to vacation over here or something...I don't remember.)  
  
'What better way to figure out someone's feelings than asking while drunk? It * could * work.'  
  
Thanks a lot, dad. In the end that advice really worked!  
  
Not. It didn't work, at all! I'll give you a recap, but try to contain your laughter.  
"Why don't you ever clean your house? It's a.a sty!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah.. thanks for the input, 'mother'."  
  
It was a Monday night, and he had just arrived. It was pretty irritating; he had just set foot in my humble home, and he was already complaining about it! It's /my/ house! I have a right to say when I want to clean!  
  
After the last comment I had made, he only wrinkled his nose and edged around a pile of laundry lying in the middle of the floor. Jesus, I'm not Mr. Clean. So sue me!  
  
"Where can I put my things?"  
  
Heh, I thought that was a little funny. Because as soon as he had said that, I had already snatched his bag and was running up the stairs.  
  
"I'll just throw it into the guest room!" I hollered down the stairs. I swear, I could /hear/ him sigh in exasperation.  
  
"Don't throw it!"  
  
Too late. I had already tossed his stuff onto the bed. Never mind the fact that it had broken open and his clothes were now lying all over the bed and on the floor. Oh well, no big deal. I was positive he wouldn't care.  
  
And man, was I ever wrong..  
  
"Chibodee Crocket!! I told you * not * to throw it!! What is wrong with you?!"  
  
I had rolled my eyes at this. Really, what do a few clothes on the floor matter?  
  
"No big deal. Just cram everything back-"  
  
"Cram?! No! That's it, Get out! OUT!"  
  
You know what? The bastard had then proceeded to throw me out of my own guest room! The nerve!  
  
....Well, mom did tell me the French were kind of arrogant.  
  
-To be continued  
  
AN: Yes, I am aware that this fandom does not like shonen-ai. In fact, they absolutely hate it. Um, no offense to anyone, but I always thought Marie was a little young..She looks like she's ten.  
  
Anyway, that is irrelevant. I promise though, both, shonen-ai couple fans, and cannon couple fans will be satisfied at the end of the fic.  
  
So, don't flame until I finish it. I * could * do well. You never know. 


	2. A note

AN: 'ello, everyone. I guess you could call this my explanation as to why I haven't updated this piece of work in a long time..  
  
Um, yes, I do have plans to continue! I have it all played out it my mind. Now it's the question of writing it out, doing the editing, and making the time for it. But thanks to you guys who e-mailed me asking about updates. It feels good to be loved.  
  
Dude..I've also sorta noticed that I'm the only shounen-ai G-Gundam fic out there that hasn't been flamed.. This is an event. Err..yeah. Don't worry; I'll keep my promise. Both het and yaoi lovers are going to be happy at the end..  
  
Um, now for the problems. I'm pretty much going to have stuff going on for the rest of the month. School starts in about a week, and I have a script I need to finish, the family wants to go out, ect. So..it might take awhile. In the mean time, kick back, relax, and have a coke. Coke makes the world better.  
  
Thanks, and take care! 


End file.
